


How do they get there?

by apollogirl7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, beruani - Freeform, but it's cute, i still think they'd make great parents, litterally just stupid fluff, toddler moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollogirl7/pseuds/apollogirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Annie knew their son was bright.  They just didn't think he'd pick up on some things so fast.  Birds and Bees for a toddler, I think Annie says "no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do they get there?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just comical fluff of my beruani baby and his cuteness. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

          “Daddy?” Felix asked, sauntering up to Bertholdt who was concentrating on some training instructions.

          “Hmm?” he responded, looking down at the toddler and taking a sip of tea.

          “Um, Daddy,” the brunette boy stuttered, “does Mommy have a baby in her tummy?”

          The tea flew from Bertholdt’s mouth instantly. “Where did you hear that from?” His son’s curiosity was definitely giving him a run for his money.

          “I heard Auntie Gise telling Reuben that babies come from Mommy’s tummy,” he stated matter-of-factly, “and I want a baby brother, so I uh,” he fumbled for a word. “I want to know if Mommy has a baby in her tummy.”

          “Buddy, listen, baby’s do come from a mommy’s tummy, but they don’t just appear there because you want one.” Bertholdt really hoped this wasn’t headed where he thought it was.

          “Then how do they get there?”

          _Shit._

          “Annie!”

          A loud thump resounded from the bedroom followed by Annie’s quick footsteps. “What? What’s wrong?” She stopped at the edge of the kitchen doorway, surveying the room. Her eyes quickly settled on Bertholdt’s. Exasperated, she mutter, “What, Bertl?”

          “Felix wants to know why you don’t have a baby in your belly.”

          Annie just closed her eyes, sighing. “Are you kidding me? Where did he hear that from?”

          “Mommy! Auntie Gise sai-” Felix sputtered, but his mouth was quickly covered by Bertholdt’s large hand.

          “Giselle said that babies come from a mommy’s tummy and he wants to know how they get there. Well, Mommy, how do babies get there?” Bertholdt smirked at her.

          “You are looking to get you’re A-S-S kicked, Daddy,” she mumbled, glaring at him. To her advantage, Bertholdt did shrink back in his chair. “Honey, babies need a mommy and a daddy in order to get in Mommy’s tummy. We have to do a very special kiss and dance and then wait patiently for the baby to decide if it wants to grow there.”

          “You kiss Daddy all the time!” Felix argued.

          “It’s not the right kind, bud,” Bertholdt said, ruffling the boy’s hair.

          The toddler sighed dramatically, disappointed. “Will I ever get a baby brother, Mommy?”

          Annie only smiled as she picked him up and rested him on her hip. “Maybe someday.”

          With Felix put down for a nap, Annie went back to the kitchen and crawled into Bertholdt’s lap. “I can’t believe he figured that out already,” she said, shaking her head.

          “I know, for a second I thought he meant you, not just mothers in general,” he laughed.

          “Well, he wasn’t wrong, Bertl.”

          Bertholdt missed a beat, nearly dropping Annie on the floor. “I’m sorry, what?!” he asked.

          “I told Gise already and she must have spread the word. Bertholdt, I’m pregnant again.”


End file.
